Lay here, with me
by EccaDaisy
Summary: It was a terrible and bloody war, and the man she loved was dying. First in the Sing me a song Series. SSHG Songfic


**Authors Note:** This is the first in my "Sing me a Song" Series based on the different relationships of Hermione Granger and Severus Snape. I have tried to use a wide variety of songs, so as to portray the many different relationships that can come from this pairing, everything from loathing and hate, to love and friendship. If you have any other songs that you would like to see then please let me know.

**Disclaimer:** Characters and Settings belong to the wonderful J.K Rowling, Chasing Cars belongs to Snow Patrol, and the situation is entirely my own imagination.

Finally, however unfortunate it is, I do not receive any monies for this. So on with the story.

Lay here, with me… 

It had been bloody and terrible, fortunately, it had been quick. The war was finally over and the side of light had prevailed. However, it was bitter sweet, for the loss of life had been great, too great for Hermione Granger.

_We'll do it all, everything, on our own_

Hermione ran though the battlefield, searching for her lover, for know she could finally revel to the world that she was in love, in love with Severus Snape. Franticly she searched for him, hoping with all her might that he was alright, that he had survived. __

We don't need anything, or anyone

She finally found him, he was a mess, but he was still alive. She thanked the deities that be, he was alive and that's what mattered. Dropping to her knees beside him she grabbed his had, assessing his condition as she went. He was in a serious condition, he need proper medical attention immediately, however before Hermione even got a chance to move, he opened his eyes. Black eyes full of emotion, staring into her brown ones.

"Severus, stay with me, you have to, I need you."__

If I lay here, if I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

"Hermione, there is no point, but, just… just stay with me."

The tears came unbidden from her eyes, coursing down her face. She loved this man with all her heart. Such a forbidden relationship, the Death Eater turned spy, an Harry Potters best friend. They had ignored their feelings to start with. Pretending it was just friendship and nothing more, but she had known it was more, as had he. So she had approached him, and said the words that changed their words, "I'm in love with you."__

I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel

Those three words  
I've said too much  
But not enough

He had stood there stunned, but, slowly, he had smiled. It was only a twitch of his lips, but Hermione's heart had melted there and then. She stepped towards, him raising her face to his, that was the first of the many passionate kisses that they would share. But now he was dying on her, she let out a chocked sob, this wasn't fair. They were meant to be together. He had promised.

"Hermione, it's alright, you'll be alright, you will go and live your life and fall in love and be happy. Just don't forget me, and always know that I love you"

Hermione couldn't help it, she screamed, a terrible, heart-wrenching scream, a scream of one about to lose her soul-mate.

"But it's not going to be alright, I love you to much for it to be alright. How am I meant to live without you, I, I refuse to live without you."__

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?

For the first time in decades, Severus Snape cried, he cried for this woman that he loved with all his heart, he cried for the life that was never his until she came along. He cried for her, he cried for the happy ending, the one that they would never have.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I promised, I know. But just lay here, lay with me, and forget, just forget everything else."

She did just that, curling in to his body, her head on his chest, her hand, firmly linked with his. And she forgot, forgot about the death and destruction that surrounded them, she forgot about the fact that he was going to die. She breathed in his unique sent, of sandalwood and parchment, imprinting it in her mind. They didn't speak, for no words were needed.__

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me your garden that's bursting into life

They laid there for minutes, for hours, she wasn't quite sure. People passed them, looking for survivors, collecting the dead. But no-one seemed to notice them, and if they did they ignored them. Hermione would reflect on that in the future, wonder why no one had come to them, maybe they thought that they were dead, maybe they just didn't care. __

Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads  


Hermione could feel the life going out of Severus, his breathing continued to slow down, she knew that the end was near. Looking up at him, she smiled, his eyes were closed, and he looked peaceful.

"I will always love you, Severus," whispered Hermione.

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own  
_

"And I you, Hermione," replied Severus. Hermione laid her head back on Severus chest.

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

He had mere minutes left, "Hermione, promise me that you'll be happy for the rest of you life?"

The tears came to her eyes, once more falling unbidden down her face, "Of course I will Severus." What she didn't tell him is that her life wouldn't last much longer either, she had made her choice. __

Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me your garden that's bursting into life

They stared into each others eyes, letting nothing hide. Hermione could feel him getting weaker. "I will always love you, Hermione Jane Granger." And with that he was gone.__

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
It's here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see  


The tears still streamed down her cheeks, closing his eyes she replyed, "I will always love you, Severus Tobias Snape."

_  
I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all  
_

Hermione Granger picked up her wand, smiling, she was happy, for she was going to be with Severus. Hermione said her last two words with a smile on her face.

_  
If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Finite Incantatem…


End file.
